


Anomalous Void

by TrueGuardian32



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Underverse - Fandom
Genre: Depressing, F/F, F/M, Feels, Gen, I can't believe I wrote something this depressing, M/M, Maybe it will get better?, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueGuardian32/pseuds/TrueGuardian32
Summary: Concept: Players have left personifications of themselves in the void, however there is only one personification per Original AU. They all have similar appearances, a shadowy childlike form with glowing orbs for eyes, their grins are the typical grin of a genocide run but with colors matching their eyes, normally. Their only interactions in the world are through their vessels, or as they eventually came to know them Frisk.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Tale's Beginnings

Undertale!Player

I looked from my position in the eternal prison that is the void. I had just gotten the monsters to the surface again for the third time… and now the adventure was over again. 

I sat in the void, looking at the True Reset button. It was the only thing I ever saw really, outside of the Underground. I wonder how the surface looks? Heh, not like I’ll ever find out…  
I laid down. I couldn’t sleep, not possible here. But I could pretend. 

“HELLO! ANYONE THERE?”

Hmm? I glanced towards the voice, the first new thing to happen in… I’m just going to go by RESETs, sixty seven resets! I glanced at the new anomaly; they looked like me, but they had rainbow orbs. With a rainbow smile, excited much? Well, I can’t deny that I’m excited too. “Hello!”

“Who are you?”

“Hmm. I don’t know… I’m from Ink!Tale though! The creator seems to be working hard on it!” 

“It’s still developing?” 

“Yeah! Wanna see?”

I follow the shadowy figure, it’s weird that I can see black against black. 

He brings me to an empty black space, where he opens his [WINDOW]. Showing a white world, it had Toriel, Asgore, and all the rest of my fam- fri- what am I to them? I guess they only really know Frisk and Chara… I’m nobody to them aren’t I? That’s depressing. There are a lot of missing characters and the world is still under construction. What was most interesting was the Inktale Sans. They were colorful, extremely so, they were trying to bring colors to the white alternate universe… AU? Hmm, I suppose it would be called that. Then I notice one very important detail is missing. The [VESSEL]. Or Frisk. In fact, most of the AU was concept, instead of solid. How did it even form?!? 

\---

Overtime we began to call each other what we were, Anomalies. Or at least that is what my Sans said to me. Even though he was speaking to the air, GENOCIDE routes are weird, it feels like Chara knows I’m there sometimes. Sans blamed Chara for everything, but it was all me. Why did I do it? Well, when you're stuck in an empty void with nothing to do for eternity while everyone else gets to explore the surface and be peaceful and all that jazz, and the only thing to keep you company is a [TRUE RESET] button you're eventually going to break. Anyways, Ink calls me Tale, and I call him Ink. But something has been worrying me lately, his creator hasn’t come back in days. I know this cause I hadn’t done my [TRUE RESET] since Ink arrived. Another thing I noticed that Ink is like me, they have SPIRIT, but no [SOUL]. Meaning their emotions are next to muted. Everyone in the AU is like that actually. 

\---

Ink wanted to see my Underground, I figured another TRUE PACIFIST was in order. I showed him all of my friends… Well, I’ll call them friends, even if they don’t know they are my friends. We get all the way to the end and I break the barrier with Flowey's help again… and then I’m gone. Back to the [TRUE RESET] button. 

“That’s it? What happened to them? What does the surface look like?! Does Undyne and Alphys get married?!?”

“Don’t know, I’ve never been able to see beyond the barrier.”

Ink looked at me, saddened. “Cheer up Ink!, I might not be able to see everything there is to offer in this world, but I see enough… right?” I didn’t mean to say that. I watch them walk back to their patch of darkness. 

\---

A new anomaly appeared! 

“How's the progress going Empath?”   
“Having trouble getting past Undyne without killing her, Her spears send out strings!”   
His name is Empath, his world is based around everyone having strings of Empathy. EmpatheticTale. They use their strings to feel each other's emotions. As a side effect? Well, they are nice. Extremely nice. Honestly the Monsters had to seal themselves in this timeline because of how dependent the humans got on the monsters. There is probably more to it, but Empath has his own strings, and they are linked to every member of the Underground in EmpatheticTale. Meaning he couldn’t bring himself to genocide. Which meant there were secrets in the verse we would never know about.   
“Just keep trying Empath, you’ll get it eventually!” 

\---  
Fell appeared… I’ve never seen someone more hostile than myself… then again I’m not very hostile. He always greets me with a go F yourself or something. By this point I realized it’s because of his AU, apparently each AU affects our behavior. 

\---

Flower appeared....  
It didn’t take long for them to finish their run… They weren’t going to be able to RESET, as every [RESET] put a new flower on their [VESSEL] They tried so hard to prevent the [VESSEL] from dying. The Sans of that timeline had even fallen for the [VESSEL]. It was sad… I tried to muster up my seemingly endless DETERMINATION to attempt to bring the chocolate from my Underground here…. It didn’t work. It would have helped him… I think. He normally sits in his zone and cries, his reset button was covered in flowers. 

\---

Swap is… a thing. He’s not very hyper, but he’s not inactive either. If I was to say it, very talkative, very DETERMINED. After he finished the pacifist run he had taken it upon himself to get Flower to cheer up… I’m not sure if Flower appreciates the efforts or not. 

\---

Ink’s AU has fallen apart. The Creator still hadn’t come back, causing many of the monsters in the AU who were aware of the Creator to turn to dust. Ink!Sans was trying to cheer everyone up… The Creator never made an Ink!Papyrus. 

\---

I was closing my eyes and pretending I was sleeping when I heard a scream. I immediately went to the source. We gathered around Empath, he was screeching in pain and was attempting to tear himself apart. We had to work together to hold him down and stay with him… We saw through the [WINDOW] what was going on… Golden strings were destroying the AU. They had taken Empath!Sans and everyone else was dying. Tears started to fall by the dozens when Empath!Papyrus died. It was several hours before Empath had fallen into a coma like state. Error symbols had covered their body by this point, the red orbs they had for eyes had changed into blue and red orbs. We gathered around our friend, sending as much warmth and hope as we could. I had never known we could cry until today. 

\---

Empath… no Error, Error was a different person when he woke up. He was still empathetic and could feel emotions through their strings, but there was only one string left, and he was in constant pain. We didn’t know what to do besides be there for him. He had changed his name to Error despite our protests. 

\---

Dust has arrived… and man was he depressed. A really nice Anomaly actually, apparently in their AU Chara had become obsessed with killing everyone again and again just for the increase in their LV. It had gotten to the point that his Sans had begun trying to kill everyone in order to match the VESSELs LV, however the VESSEL was completely out of Dusts control. He spent several RESETs trying to get the vessel to listen to him and spare the monsters. Unlike me, they were a true pacifist… It was depressing to watch, eventually we had to drag him away from his spot in the void as everyone gathered around me so we could see the Underground again. It had renewed his determination to get the Chara to show MERCY. 

\---

SwapFell arrived, we weren’t sure what to call him at first, as Swap was already taken. He had suggested Fap, we told him no. So we just call him Swapfell now. The only other flirt like this I had ever seen was my [VESSEL]. 

Later Dust came and told me that they managed to get Chara to spare one monster, I told him he’s making progress, just stay determined. 

\---

Apparently Ink!Sans is now a Guardian of AUs, and a Creator of Alternate Universes. I asked Ink what they meant, and apparently some kind of entity named Fate had picked up Ink!Sans and made them theirs… and now Inks window was permanently closed, the [RESET] button greyed out. Ink has been mildly depressed ever since, which is kinda amazing with how muted his emotions are… I would hate the Ink!Sans for leaving… but they had no idea Ink was with them the entire time. They were for all they knew alone. They couldn’t stay in the scattered AU forever. Ink normally stays with Error since then. The Empath and Emotionless being were perfect for each other… or at least I think they were. Error took care of Ink after all. The weird thing about though, was the fact that golden strings were what was used to pick up Ink!Sans. Ink woke up with a sharp tipped style brush. 

\---

Geno had arrived… and it was fully depressing. They never even got to see their world. Just the save screen. They were able to warm up by viewing our AU’s. But they were still depressed they would never see their own AU.


	2. ASK!

Ask Questions! Go ahead. 

I'll be answering them soon :P

-=-

Also if your wondering why I am on this instead of my other stories it's cause of IRL and I've had this on my mind for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

[POV: Mono] [Monochrome Anomaly]

My name is Mono, it’s based on my AU, Monochrome. In it everyone can’t see color unless they meet their soulmates. Or Platonic Soulmates, but mainly romantic soulmates. The soulmates are normally completely perfect for each other!...

Not that I’ll ever get to meet mine. 

I was excited at first, I thought, there must be a way to meet my SOULmate…  
Then as time passed I found I wasn’t even able to exit our home, I had spoken with each other Anomaly here. 

Still, at least I had friends. Tale was the oldest one here and he helped me along. At least I could still view my world through Frisk. Although I had no control over my Frisk. A lot of us don’t actually have control. And some of the ones that do lose their ability to RESET due to in world variables. Refuse finished his pacifist run and was going to try a neutral when Frisk prevented them from resetting. Frisk called Refuse ‘Player’ for some reason. At Least they know why it’s called RefuseTale now. 

Heh, at least I’m not Lust, their AU was difficult to navigate. Lust can’t figure out how to get the VESSEL out of the Underground. Not for lack of trying that is. Echotale is a whole other story. 

Science was a welcome addition though, we believe he’s a younger version of Tale. For some reason he was highly interested in scientific research, mainly because he didn’t have a vessel and was stuck viewing a young Sans… who was doing a ton of work and research tracking… well, tracking them. 

Tale was wondering if this Sans would be able to get us out of the void. Ink said not to bet on it though, Error as well. 

Error is… well, understanding. Which makes sense, before his AU was torn to pieces and his Sans was stolen he was Empath of EmpatheticTale. He had strings that he used to feel the emotions of others. Apparently his stolen Sans was in a ton of pain constantly, so Error had to constantly send support and HOPE to the Sans. If Error could get his Sans back into his AU he could RESET it. It’s also how we learned we couldn’t reset if pieces of our world's code were missing. 

\---

[POV: Poison] [PlagueTale Anomaly]   
Poison… well, she really didn’t know what to think anymore. There were dozens of others in the void, from Echos, Hunger, and Tale and the dozens of other Anomalies in the void. Poisons vessels had to constantly [SAVE] to heal themselves from Plague!Sans and Plague!Papyrus. Getting a happy ending in this one has been difficult. So far they have been talking to Alphys about getting a [CURE] for the various Plague based monsters. As getting to the surface with these killers was impossible until they could figure out how to get the Plague effect to end. 

Then I heard shouting. 

“I CAN’T FIND GENO!” 

\---

POV: Tale [Undertale Anomaly]

We gathered around Geno’s AU, Genotale, where the Sans SHOULD have been stuck in the void. But the Sans weren’t what we were looking for.   
We were trying to find our Anomaly friend. Who had seemingly disappeared according to Over[Overtale Anomaly]. We had searched all over the Void for the Red Orbed depressed Anomaly. We had interacted with each other to the point that we could all tell each other apart based off simple movements and interactions, although it did help that there were some Anomalies with different colored Orbs, like Swaps Red Bars and Shifts Purple Orbs. 

“Error, Ink, come here.”   
The two named anomalies come to me through the others. Technically we aren’t physical unless we wish to be. So that helps with there being so many of us now. The glitching shadow and the rainbowed orb shadow sits beside me as I look down what I can only call a HOLE.   
“Any idea what this is?”   
Error begins making motions into the air, something he does a lot inorder to see if there was anything he could do to help the Anomalies who got stuck trying to achieve their happy ending. Depression was a common factor among the Anomalies and Error still has a large amount of Empathic abilities. So he was the designated therapist, even though he hurt more than anyone here. It had been a few years since this all started after all. The thing was, we found out what happened to Empath’s Sans. He had appeared in Swaps verse, had tried to destroy everything, then had stopped for some unknown reason and fled with Swap Sans. Swap Sans was distraught but Error had reassured him that the Error/Empath Sans had no intent to harm Swap Sans. After that Swap just sat and gathered his DETERMINATION, we generated a ton of DETERMINATION afterall, he would use it to RESET once Swap Papyrus finds Swap Sans. 

On that note that’s how we figured out what happened to Ink’s Sans. Ink had appeared and interfered in the fight. He was a lot different compared to his time in his AU, his Innocence had disappeared. Ink hated him. He was yelling at the Ink who had proclaimed his status as Guardian of AUs and Creator of AUs, asking him why he didn’t finish their own AU. Although Ink!Sans couldn’t actually hear him. Ink was super depressed for a while after that. 

Hmm, stop wandering mind, what did Error just say?  
“It’S a gATewAy tO GeNo’s SaVe ScrEEn. I’m sTABiliziNg It nOw.” 

One of the Anomalies spoke up, Mono I believe his name was. “Wait, so this portal leads out of the Anomalous Void? 

“Well, YeS?” Error replied.  
And there goes Meme… The echoes of the “YEET!” coming out of the hole. Why is MemeTale a thing?   
“Welp, I’m going.” and there goes Mono…  
This is such a bad idea, I wave at Ink and Error as I jump backwards, “YOLO!”


	4. Chapter 4

Sans…, No Geno. Was surprised by the recent turn of events. A few minutes ago a black shadow like thing fell out of nowhere and was just staring at him. He had tried to talk to the thing, but it just stared. Gaster even came out and looked at the thing, who was just staring at him, then it started to approach him.  
“how about you stop right there?”   
It didn’t stop until it was right in front of Sans. Then it turned around to the spot that it had fell on… and then I saw the weirdest sight I have ever seen. Dozens have black gaseous entities were falling on top of each other, dozens of them. There were dozens of different colored orbs in the black…  
*Smack*  
I looked at the one next to me… they just slapped their face. Then it went over there and started to make gestures at the mass. Then I realized, there were DIFFERENT individuals in the pile, they just landed on each other creating this large mass of light and black. It actually didn’t take long for all of them to stand up and spread out… I had never seen the void so full before. Then they started to make gestures to me… I think they are talking but I can’t seem to understand them.

\---  
Geno [Anomaly Genotale/Aftertale] POV

“CALM THE HELL DOWN!” 

“GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY FACE!” 

“WHY DID WE ALL JUMP AT ONCE!”

“I JUMPED FIRST YOU DOWNERS! WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME!”

“AS IF YOUR GOING TO HOG THE ONLY INTERESTING THING THAT HAS HAPPENED IN AGES!” 

I sigh, then I take a deep breath, “SHUT THE HELL UP, EVERYONE STAND UP AND MOVE IN VARIOUS DIRECTIONS! WE ARE INTANGIBLE AND IT WON’T TAKE LONG FOR YOU ALL TO SEPERATE.”

“FUCK YOU!” [At Least thirty voices] 

Everyone else stood up and followed the directions. Spreading out. 

Many… and I mean many conversations begin in different parts of the void… then someone does something interesting, His name is Echo I believe, from Echotale… he just used DETERMINATION to rip a hole to his AU… All the different Anomolies glance at the red portal… and they do the exact same thing, in moments there are nearly two hundred portals as the various anomalies go and finally visit their home universes… All that is left is Ink, Error, Code, Fresh, Reaper, and X. There were others, [But they aren’t currently important to this part of the story.] 

“So… this is a thing.” I glance at the several Anomalies without an AU to go to, the ones that had their world collapse after a short time period. What are they going to do? 

Hmm. I begin to manipulate my body, making it all solid. 

“Ink, Error, solidify, I can tell you guys wanna talk.” They nod, then they also take forms. Our body when solidified are basically made of obsidian, we also get really small, about half the size of a human child, and our mouths would be considered creepy due to the jagged cracks that make them. 

“So you can talk.” I glance at my Sans. “Yeah Sans. Just give me a minute and I’ll talk to you, need to speak with these guys first.” Everyone begins to solidify, our jagged mouths glowing our natural colors, Rainbow for Ink, Blue and Red for Error, Red for Code, Yellow and Blue mixed for Fresh, dark red for Reaper, and Purple and White for X. 

“Before you ask, I have no clue how the hole got there Ink.” 

“Really? There weren't any signs or anything?”   
“No I just got a bit more DETERMINED than I normally do.” They all nodded at this, we all knew how potent the DETERMINATION we had was.   
“You planning on convincing your Sans to let you reset?”   
“I’ll work on convincing him after I talk to you guys. We need a place for the Fallen Anomalies to stay, like yourselves.”  
“If I can get some paint I can probably create a home. Although there isn’t much space in the universe for me to create a spot for us, so I’ll probably have to make it in a AU or in the Void.” 

Sans spoke up, “what do you mean convince me to reset?” 

“I’ll tell you about it in a minute Sans, have to take care of these guys first. Anyways, Fresh, don’t you have a world to visit?”   
“Not really bro, I’m going to go look for my Sans.”   
“Understandable. What about you Error?”   
“sAmE.”  
“Ok, So it’s settled, Ink go to Tale’s verse, he had put it on a Good Ending last time I checked. So you can go to that surface and get the paint you need.”   
Suddenly Dream solidifies next to them. “DREAM YOU SCARED THE HECK OUT OF ME.”   
“Oh Sorry! I’m looking for Over[Overtale Anomaly].”   
“He went to his AU.”  
“Ah, K!” Then he’s gone…  
Then they left. “Alright then, Sans! Time for us to talk.” 

“So your going to try and convince me to RESET?”  
“Technically I can [RESET] regardless even if you don’t agree with me. But that’s not what I want to do. I wanna make you a deal.”   
His eye socket raises at this.   
“A deal?”   
“Yes, I am the Anomaly of this timeline.” His entire mood changes to a hostile one. “Don’t you freaking dare! Let me finish talking before you try to attack me.”   
“i’m listening.”   
“Alright, so I came into existence when you appeared in the SAVE Screen, That is when this AU became an original AU. There is one Anomaly per original Universe, this particular universe is both GenoTale, and Aftertale. I am not responsible for any actions taken by the Frisk before my existence. Understand?”   
He had relaxed a ton.   
“so if that’s the case why do you think you can convince me to reset?”   
“Cause I can prevent the Demonic version of Chara from killing everyone.”   
“Demonic Version?”

“Hmm, I should explain that I guess, So Chara is an entity that latches onto Frisk when they fall, they bond via the DETERMINATION that Frisk had. At this time the Chara is split into two versions of themselves, the nicer version who just wants monsterkind to go free, and the version that wants everyone to be punished for failing them. The Nicer version we refer to as Chara, the Demon version we refer to as Demon Chara. The thing about the Chara is that they aren’t the reason for the genocide.” 

His eyes shrink into pinpricks. “Demon Chara is still influenced by the Good Chara, so they don’t technically want all monsters to die, they just want them punished for failing them. They are the punishment for Frisk or the Anomaly in the timeline. They make the Anomaly or the Frisk in control at the time feel responsible for their actions. Kinda like you and the Judgement Hall. There are cases where the Chara goes a bit too far and are too consumed by hate to listen to their other half, that’s what Dusts timeline is I think. Hmm, I wonder how he’s going to convince the Sans and Frisk of his timeline to get along?” I shake my head, “Stop getting off topic Geno, anyways. As the Anomaly I can absorb Chara’s HATE without any… Major Consequence.” 

“so what do you mean?”  
“If I RESET I can get the monsters to the surface without harming a single one and I can watch over the Human and make sure they don’t get murdery. In fact, I can even promise you that I can do it.”   
He closed his sockets…  
Then sighed.   
“what do I need to do.”   
“It’s simple, you just need to have HOPE.”   
“heh, I don’t have a lot of that.”  
“You are stronger than you think Sans. Or at least I think you are, in the other Anomalies AU’s you are at least.”   
“so you will keep them from harming anyone and will get us all to the surface?”  
“Yeah. Just shake my hand and we will have a deal.” I hold my solid hand out. He grasps Papyrus’s scarf.  
“don’t make me regret this.” He shakes my hand… and I RESET.


End file.
